


Playing With Fire

by Regina_V



Series: The 100's Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, But It Isn't Actually Roleplay, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V
Summary: Divorced Jake Griffin hires a hooker and Clarke arrives with a mask on. Although a little reluctant, given that she was cut off by her parents for pursuing art instead of medical school, she needs the money.For the 2019 Kink Meme.





	Playing With Fire

The moment Clarke saw that it was her father in the hotel room she should have turned right around and canceled the appointment. Simply being in a hotel room with her father when sex is a hypothetical possibility is wrong on every level. And yet, she's just that desperate at this point.

So, Clarke takes a deep breath as she walks into the room, and thanks her agency for the mask on her face and their rule about protecting their girls' identities. 

She also can't help but think of the irony in the situation. Her parents, even divorced as they were, were able to agree on one thing three years ago when they cut her off. They booth seemed to think she was a disappointment to the both of them for perusing an art career instead of the "more lucrative" medical career her mother had planned out for her since she was five. So it strikes her kinda funny that the first time she sees her father in three years is when he calls an agency looking for sex, and somehow gets his own daughter.

But, Clarke thinks bitterly, if the only way she can make enough money to support herself is to fuck her father, on her head be it. Or, she supposes as she locks the deadbolt before turning to face him, in her pussy be it.

She rifles through the small bag she has in her hand, before finding the condom and holding it out for him to take, but he just shakes his head. Clarke's eyes go wide, but she can't back out now, so she takes this as an opportunity.

"Bareback is five times the price," she informs him.

"I thought it was two times the price," he counters, and Clarke gets the impression he's used this agency before. They do charge twice as much for bareback, to cover related expenses. But Clarke sees an opportunity to get more out of her father in this situation.

"My rate is five times the price," she lies smoothly, "the agency should have told you that."

He waves his hand nonchalantly--a gesture she is quite familiar with. He used to dismiss her all the time when she was growing up. "I've got the money," he says, and because Clarke already knows that to be true, she doesn't press the issue.

"What'll it be, then, sir?" she asks, giving him her most seductive smile.

"Undress and bend over my lap," her father tells her, his voice more commanding than she's ever heard it before. It sends a chill through her body.

Neither of her parents ever spanked her when she was growing up, so this is new territory for her. Not that she's never been spanked in this line of work, but there's something a bit more kinky knowing it's her father this time. She's probably going to hell, she muses, as she feels her pussy start to drip.

"Have I been a bad girl?" she asks playfully, worrying her lip, getting into the character she decides she wants to play. She keeps her eyes on her father's as she steps out of the dress, letting it fall to the floor; his eyes darken when he looks over her exposed skin.

"You're certainly dressing like a bad girl who needs punishment," Jake answers.

Clarke reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, taking it off slowly and enjoying the way her father is mesmerized by her tits. She bends over and pushes her panties down her thighs and lets them fall to the floor.

"Leave them around your ankles," her father says, his voice deeper with lust.

Clarke obeys, and closes the distance between them before positioning herself over his lap. "What did I do wrong?" she asks, curious to see where this goes. She grinds her sopping pussy against his clothed crotch, causing Jake to moan.

"You don't do what you're told," he answers her, before he starts repeatedly bringing his hand down on her ass cheeks. He isn't at all gentle, but he isn't rough enough to be a cause for concern, from a purely business standpoint.

Clarke screams and squeals with each hit, wiggling around on his lap. "I'm sorry!" she pleads. "I promise I will listen next time. I'll do whatever you want, just  _please_!" Her eyes begin to water from the stimulation, and Clarke runs with it.

"Anything I want?" her father asks as he continues to smack her ass. Clarke can't deny how much of an effect it is having on her pussy. She is absolutely soaked.

 

The game they're playing turns her on more than anything else she's ever done in this industry before, and she knows it's because, at least in some capacity, it's real. "Please stop spanking me," she begs, real tears running down her cheeks. "I promise I'll listen to you. I promise I'll do whatever you say...whatever you want...just please stop spanking me!"

She's never seen the look on her father's face before when she says those words. Another shiver runs through her.

"Lie on the bed," he instructs her, "arms above your head, and your legs wide apart--let me get a good look at that little pussy."

Clarke moans and feels herself getting even closer to an orgasm, just at her father's words alone. She immediately moves to do as instructed. From her position on the bed, she watches as he stands up and removes his clothing, then bends over to retrieve something, before joining her. Clarke sees his untied tie in one hand, and her forgotten panties in the other.

"You're already disobeying me," he tells her, his voice low and more menacing that Clarke would have ever believed possible. She isn't sure she can recall any time he actually, properly yelled at her when she was growing up. For the first time in this game, she’s starting to feel something close to true fear.

“I’m sorry, daddy!” she pleads, “I promise I can listen.”

He freezes for a moment above her, the panties drop onto her chest, and she realizes what she said. She swallows thickly as she watches in anticipation to see what he’ll do.

Something comes over him then…something darker, and much less playful than it had been before. It scares her enough that for a moment, Clarke thinks about getting off the bed and backing out, but in the end, he moves faster than her.

He positions her on her side and his hands move to hers. He twists them awkwardly behind her back, making her cry out, and she feels his tie being wrapped tightly around her wrists. She struggles a bit, just to determine the quality of the bondage, and she isn’t sure she’d be able to get out of it on her own. Then she finds herself positioned once more on her back. 

Remembering her original orders, she once again spreads her legs as far apart as she can. Playing with fire, she whimpers, “I promise I can listen, daddy.”

“I know you can, baby,” he says to her, and Clarke once again shivers, as that was what he used to call her when she was younger. “But you still need to learn your lesson.” He then takes her panties and shoves them in her mouth. “You need to learn that bad girls that don’t listen to their daddies get punished, and I’m gonna fuck you until that lesson is fully drilled into you, isn’t that right, baby?”

Clarke just whimpers through the gag as she nods. Her pussy is so fucking wet.

Her father positions himself over her and his left hand reaches down to her pussy. Clarke moans and arches against his hand, desperate for release. His smile is sinister. “You’re such a slut, baby,” he tells her mockingly before taking his hand away and abruptly plunging himself deep into her pussy.

Clarke screams loudly into her panties. It feels so fucking good to feel his cock inside of her. She knows she should feel a lot of shame for fucking her own father like this, but Clarke doesn’t know if she’s ever had a partner—in this line of business or in her personal life—that has made her feel this wet.

“Daughter’s should always listen to their daddies,” he says as he pounds into her. “Daughters should obey their daddies.” Clarke just moans and screams into her gag as he takes out all of his frustration on her through their game. And then as he thrusts deep into her and chastises her again, she begins to wonder if it even is still a game. 

“Daughters should visit their daddies; not stay away for three. god. damn. years.” He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust, making Clarke moan into her gag. Tears continue to fall down her face as she takes this punishment, each thrust both exciting and frightening her in equal measure.

 

“Please,” she tries to plead through her gag, but even she isn’t sure if she’s begging for more or for it to end. Her eyes roll back and she gives herself over to the waves of pleasure that her father is giving her, each thrust more brutal than the next.

Her orgasm only seems to make him fuck her harder, and pretty soon, Clarke is screaming because her pussy is starting to feel raw and used. Each thrust hurts, and her throat is hoarse from screaming, but Clarke is still moaning in pleasure as well, each time his balls slap against her skin, confirming to her that he has fully impaled himself inside of her pussy—over and over again. “Come for daddy, baby,” he commands when he notices that she’s close. “Come for daddy.”

He reaches one hand to her face and pulls out her panties, before moving the hand lower and stroking her clit, allowing her find her release a second time with him. 

Finally, with one final and deep thrust, her father screams as he releases himself inside her. “Clarke!” she hears him moan repeatedly as he makes shallow thrusts in and out of her body, more cum spurting into his daughter. “Clarke.”

Clarke doesn’t even realize that she’s screaming “Daddy,” thorough her second orgasm, but Jake does.

After they both recover, and her father unties her hands, Clarke prepares to leave. Jake watches her get dressed, pulling on the soaked panties, then the bra and dress she had taken off before receiving her spanking. She puts on her heels she doesn’t even remember losing. Then he reaches in the nightstand and hands her a large wad of cash. “That should more than cover the ‘five times your normal fee’ rate.”

Clarke nods and takes the proffered money with a smile. She forces herself to remember that this was a business transaction. She is once more thankful for the mask covering most of her face. She doesn’t meet his eyes. She can still feel his cum inside her. She rubs her thighs together as she thinks about it. Jake catches sight of the motion.

She opens the door and prepares to walk out, back to her life where she never has to see him again. Back to a life where the most incredible fuck she’s ever had was not with her own father. She hesitates for just a moment, but her feet eventually step across the threshold, back into the cold, dim hallway.

Just before she closes the door, he calls out to her in a tone of voice she doesn’t recognize. “Goodbye, Clarke,” he says, and she has to again fight the urge to look back, afraid of what she’d see.

Clarke then has to walk down the hallway, down the stairwell, and outside to hail a cab, as her father’s cum leaks out of her used panties. During the cab ride home, as she takes out a “Plan B” pill, Clarke can’t help but close her eyes and wonder if that last goodbye was part of the fantasy she’d given him, or if he’d known who she was for at least part of their liaison. The worst of it all is, she isn’t sure which she’d prefer.

She goes to sleep that night with her father’s cum in her pussy.


End file.
